jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Anze Hijiri
Anze Hijiri (安瀬聖) is a composer, arranger, and pianist. Profile *'Name': Anze Hijiri (安瀬聖) Songwriting Credits *Aoi Eir - last forever (Arrangement) *Ayane - A-nswer (Composition, Arrangement) *Ishida Yoko - Mata Itsuka Kimi to (Composition, Arrangement) *Ishida Yoko - Unmei no Itsuki (Composition, Arrangement) *Ishida Yoko - Thank you from now on (Arrangement) *Ishida Yoko - Magic of the rainbow (Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Orion ni Yakusoku (Arrangement) *Uchida Aya - Taiyou to Tsuki (Arrangement) *UR@N - Precious Angeric... (Composition, Arrangement) *Endo Masaaki - Yuunagi -Pray for you- (Arrangement) *Ogata Megumi - Agape (Arrangement) *Ogata Megumi - Gekkou (Arrangement) *Ogata Megumi - split the wind (Arrangement) *Okui Masami - Sigh of Angel (Arrangement) *Oda Kaori - Hajimari no Kioku (Composition, Arrangement) *Oda Kaori - Zero Tokei (Composition, Arrangement) *Oda Kaori - Ai ga Kikoeru (Composition, Arrangement) *Kageyama Hironobu - Everlasting Love (Arrangement) *Kageyama Hironobu - Kazeoto ~Kimi ni Aitakute~ (Arrangement) *Kageyama Hironobu - Fuyusora ~Kimi no Mirai Kimi no Shiawase~ (Arrangement) *Kitazawa Ayaka - Kimi e no Yuuki (Arrangement) *Kitazawa Ayaka - Kaze Hitotose (Composition, Arrangement) *Kubo Yurika - Harukaze Melody (Arrangement) *CooRie - Sakurai Mai Chiru Kokoro no Naka e (Arrangement) *Shimotsuki Haruka - Kokoro no Kakera (Arrangement) *Shimotsuki Haruka - Te no Naka no Niji (Arrangement) *JAM Project - Bouken Ou 〜Across the Legendary kingdom〜 (Arrangement) *JAM Project - Elements (Arrangement) *JAM Project - Honoo no Tori (Arrangement) *JAM Project - Vanguard (Arrangement) *JAM Project - Believe in my existence (Arrangement) *JAM Project - Negai (Arrangement) *JAM Project - Blue rise (Arrangement) *JAM Project - LIMIT BREAK (Arrangement) *Takagaki Ayahi - LIFE (Arrangement) *Chata - Shirushi (Composition, Arrangement) *Chata - Oetsu (Composition, Arrangement) *Duca - Ai no Niwa (Composition, Arrangement) *Duca - Ramune (Composition, Arrangement) *Nanjo Yoshino - Hikari no Umi (Composition, Arrangement) *Nanjo Yoshino - Hitobito Hitoru (Composition, Arrangement) *Hashimoto Miyuki - Anata e (Arrangement) *Hashimoto Miyuki - Akiiro (Composition, Arrangement) *Hashimoto Miyuki - Star☆drops (Arrangement) *Hashimoto Miyuki - Hoshi ni Negai wo ～When you wish upon Star☆drops～ (Arrangement) *Faylan - PIANOTE (Arrangement) *Faylan - FIND THE WAY (Arrangement) *mao - Kimi no Kioku (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Akanezora no Omou (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Hana no Atosaki (Arrangement) *mao - i loved you (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Inori Furu Nara (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Omoide Kairou (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Kakera (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Kimi ga Kureta Mono (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Kimi no Kioku (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Kimi no Soba de (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Koi no Kokoro (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Sentiment (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Negaigoto. (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Manazashi no Sora (Composition, Arrangement) *mao - Mayu (Composition, Arrangement) *Makai Kagekidan - Guren Byakuren (Arrangement) *Misato Aki - Little wing (Arrangement) *YURIA - everlasting (Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Tanjoubi no Uta (Composition, Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Okaeri (Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Kudou no Hikari (Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Taiyou ga Umareru Basho (Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Yuukyuu no Yoake (Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Yume Machi no Kisetsu (Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Yuuzuki (Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Tatta Hitotsu Tooi Michi (Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Tabidachi no Toki ~Mirai e to~ (Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Nagai Yohaku wo Koete (Arrangement) *Yoshioka Aika - Hajimari no Uta (Arrangement) *yozuca*/rino - Windy world (Arrangement) *yozurino* - Shizuka Naru Ketsui (Arrangement) *yozuca* - Ageha (Composition, Arrangement) *yozuca* - one (Arrangement) *yozuca* - Aoao no Kaze (Arrangement) *yozuca* - Graduation from yesterday (Arrangement) *yozuca* - Startline (Arrangement) *rino - Ima wo Ikite (Arrangement) *rino - Love Song wo Kimi ni (Arrangement) External Links *Official Website Category:Female Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Pianist Category:2003 Debuts